


Solidity

by Stariceling



Category: Steam Detectives
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Missing Scene, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the final battle. The Machine Baron finds himself in an unexpected position. Spoilers for the end of the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solidity

**Author's Note:**

> I love the Machine Baron. If you've seen the last few episodes of Steam Detectives you probably know why I had to write this. I would like to to write more from his POV. He's interesting!
> 
> Posted 2010, updated/expanded 2013.

Before anything else he was aware of being supported by something solid. It had to be metal cradling his body, cold and unyielding.

Everything was cold. The awareness of being soaking wet and so cold that his insides seemed to shudder with it bled through more slowly, along with sight and sound and scraps of memory. He finally recognized the rest of Goriki’s body looming over him.

One glowing eye focused on him as he woke, and it was like falling in love all over again. He knew every piece of Goriki by now. As all-consuming as that painstaking reconstruction had been for him, he hadn’t expected that original sense of mystery to remain. Instead he found it had returned, stronger now in spite of everything. Goriki was Goriki, once again.

The arm cradling him seemed more solid than life itself. He knew the whole time that Goriki would win, though it seemed for a moment he would not survive to see it. He tried wring enough of a voice from his tight throat to tell the megamaton how very splendid he was. What human could come back from such injuries? Who else would be so solid and cool against his battered body? Who else would have come back for him but Goriki.

Goriki made an echoing noise of agreement, acknowledging the sounds that failed to come together into words. He took a moment to balance Narutaki’s nurse assistant safely in his other arm before he moved.

It was true he had probably given up his most beloved megamaton all over again by repairing him so completely. But even if Goriki chose to go back, he had also chosen to save the machine baron who loved him enough to rebuild him just the way he was.

The steady thump of Goriki’s steps drowned out the rushing in his head, each jolt a tender reminder of how real it all was, and how painful.

Cradled safely by the one he loved, the Machine Baron wouldn’t have noticed the city burning down around them so long as the metal under his cheek remained cool. All he knew was that they were still alive.


End file.
